


For Emergencies Only

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Series: What If [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Tony gives Peter a credit card 'for emergencies only'. Peter doesn't realize that Tony can see what he buys.





	For Emergencies Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a collection of drabbles based on headcanons or ideas from the Starker Kink discord server. I'm trying to write these out to help me get over my writer's block so I can get back to my longer fics. I hope you enjoy :)

What if..

Tony tries to give him a credit card, but Peter refuses at first. He tells the man that he’s fine, he has everything he needs, but Tony insists that even if he doesn’t ever use it, he should still have it.

“Keep it for emergencies, then. Just in case.” He tells Peter and finally, Peter takes it.

The matte black card sits at the back of his wallet for months and Peter’s all but forgotten about it until one day, Peter is walking down the street and he passes a store, stopping in his tracks when he sees the display in the window. He stares, fingers coming up to the glass and he knows he has to have it, but when he gets inside, he sees the price and it's.. Way more than he can afford.

He almost gives up on it, but then he sees the edge of the card that Tony gave him, peaking out.. He swipes it, feeling a little guilty, but that's what Tony wanted, right? For Peter to have the things he wants but can’t afford..

The next day, Tony calls him into his office casually and Peter doesn't think anything of it- He gets called in all the time. He only knows somethings wrong when he sees the look on Tony's face. It's not anger, but it's something predatory that he's never seen before.

Tony kicks back in his chair and Peter fidgets in front of his desk until he finally asks, "So, you want to tell me what you bought yesterday at 'The Pleasure Chest', Peter?"

Peter almost passes out from how fast the blood rushes to his face and he thinks there's no way he could be more embarrassed until Tony leans forward with a smirk. "Or would you rather show me?"

As soon as Peter unzips his hoodie and it slides off of his shoulders, Tony can see the outline of his altered shape and he can barely contain the growl that builds in his throat. He licks his lips as Peter tugs the bottom of his shirt over his head, revealing a [deep red and gold bra and corset](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/36/71/ec367195291aa684f4ff5bbae1fb353e.jpg).

"Is there more?" Tony asks and Peter blushes deeper as he nods, slipping his pants off and his entire body is on display to Tony. His cock barely fit in the skimpy underwear when it was soft and he was far from soft now.

Tony circles around him, eyes raking over his body as a finger reaches out to just  _barely_ rub across the front of the panties and Peter is already starting to drip just from Tony's gaze. Then Tony starts to tease him..

"So, you consider this an emergency?"

Peter doesn't even know what to say because Tony never really said it was for emergencies only, but he's not going to argue with him, he just nods.

While Tony is circling him, he's got one hand unbuttoning his suit jacket and he's barely touching Peter- fingertips brushing against his hips, lips running lightly across the back of his neck.

"Since I technically paid for this, it's mine.. Wouldn't you agree?" He asks as he stands behind Peter, slipping one of the bra straps down his shaking shoulder.

“Mr. S-stark?” Peter doesn’t know how to answer and his voice is trembling.

"You know what else is mine, Peter?" He rubs his nose up the side of Peter's neck, taking in the scent of him.

"W-what?" He squeaks out, eyes slipping closed.

"You." Tony bites down on his neck and Peter gasps as he comes.

He takes his time marking Peter up, making sure he knows Tony is serious about who he belongs to. Tony holds his neck in place while he bites and sucks _,_ purpling the pale skin. He can feel Peter's heartbeat through the vein in his neck and he loves to tighten and loosen his grip to feel it flicker and to hear Peter gasping.

The whole time, Tony's clothed cock is rubbing against his backside and then he reaches down, running a hand down his thigh, smearing the come that's dripping down Peter’s leg.

While his mouth is working and his hips are rocking, Tony's other hand is roaming, squeezing at the makeshift breasts that are really just padding from the bra the boy is wearing. Peter shivers as Tony starts to talk dirty into his ear.

"Are going to be my good girl?"

Peter's blush does all the way down to his nipples and Tony almost doesn't hear it when he whispers, "Yes, daddy."

That's all it takes for Tony to pull his hands back and push Peter, bending him over the desk. He pulls out a small bottle from his suit pocket, squirting the cool liquid onto his fingers, getting them nice and wet. He tugs the thin strip of lace out of the way to slide the first one into Peter’s soft, pink hole.

Once Peter is open and panting and leaking onto the papers on his desk, Tony kicks his ankles, knocking his legs together.

"Squeeze tight for me, sweetheart" He unzips his fly and lets out his own rock hard cock, slipping it between Peter's slick thighs with a groan.

With every thrust, Tony's cock brushes against Peter's balls and when he drags backward, the man’s flared tip drags across his hole and Peter's knees are shaking and he's whimpering because he's still extra sensitive from having come just a few minutes before.

Tony keeps going until Peter finally breaks and starts to beg, "Please, daddy! Oh god, please, I need it- I need your cock so bad!" He pushes his hips back as he drops his head down to the desk, fists crinkling and ripping the papers underneath him.

After watching him squirm for a minute, Tony gives in. He adds a little bit more lubricant before he pushes in and the long moan that Peter lets out almost has him coming right then, but he stops, fingers digging into Peter's hips to distract himself until he's gotten control back.

When he finally feels like he can move without coming on the spot, he pulls out before he moves his hands from peter's hips to the top of his corset, using it for leverage to yank him backward. Thank god his office is soundproofed because Peter is practically screaming as Tony pushes and pulls him, his cheek dragging back and forth across the desk as Tony manhandles him.

“You love to take daddy’s cock, don’t you, baby?” Tony teases as he pounds into him relentlessly and Peter can’t do anything but whine in response as he drools onto the desk.

“Such a pretty little girl..” Tony lets go with one hand only to have it smack down on Peter’s ass a moment later.

Peter yelps out in surprise and he reaches down to try and stroke himself before his arm is grabbed and pinned behind his back.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give you what you need..” Tony assures him as he picks up his pace and Peter knows his hips are gong to be bruised from how hard he’s hitting the edge of the desk.

Peter’s moaning and mumbling nonsense as he takes everything Tony has to give him, pushing back against each thrust as much as he can. When Tony lifts one of his legs from under him, placing it on the top of the desk next to him, the stretch burns, but he doesn’t get a chance to complain before Tony pushes back in and he let out a wail as the man’s cock shoves into his prostate.

Tony rests his head on the back of Peter’s neck as he screws his eyes closed, letting out a groan of relief as he feels Peter coming because he knows he wasn’t going to last much longer and he’d be damned if Peter didn’t come again before he did. He keeps up the pace until Peter all but collapses, balancing himself right on the edge.

“I’m gonna come inside you, baby, would you like that?” He kisses down Peter’s spine as he mewls. “You want daddy to fill you up?”

“Yes..” Peter manages a whisper as he looks back over his shoulder with the last of his strength and the completely fucked-out look is all Tony needs to let go. He buries his nose in Peter’s hair, using it to muffle himself as he releases, emptying himself into the small boy.

They lay there, both panting, Tony resting most of his weight on his elbows while he catches his breath, still deep inside of Peter. “Give me a minute and I can go again..” Tony tells him.

“W-what? ..How?” Peter doesn’t mean to insult, but Tony is not all that young..

“You think I can create a miniature arc reactor in a cave, but I can’t get rid of a refractory period? I’m insulted.” He grins as he rolls his hips to prove his point.

Peter whines as he feels Tony inside of him, already starting to get hard again.

“Think you can take it?”

Peter clenches down so that Tony doesn’t slip out of him as he rolls onto his back, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist to pull him closer. Peter bites his lip as he arches his back, pulling Tony down until their lips are almost touching.

“Fuck me again, daddy..”


End file.
